


Seventeen! Highschool

by hhhnrrst



Series: Seventeen's Alternate Universe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Humor, Dirty Jokes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, High School, Indonesia Setting, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Warnings May Change
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhnrrst/pseuds/hhhnrrst
Summary: "Bagus, begini namanya siswa teladan. Seragam rapi dan lengkap, prestasi akademik tinggi, ganteng seperti saya, juga. Silakan duduk.""Kardus, sih, iya," bisik pelan seorang siswi."Eh, kenapa, say? Kayaknya tadi ngomong sama aku," balas Mingyu yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan siswi tersebut."Wonu, pinjem novel lo, dong. Pengen gue tabok, nih, muka tebelnya." Ujar gadis itu pada seorang siswa di belakang Mingyu."Nggak mau, ah. Novel gue kemahalan kalo buat jontos muka murahannya.""Anjay, savage. Bebs gue mah terbaik.""Ih, siapa lo? Gue mah sexy, free, and single.".Hanya keseharian kelas 11 IPA 3 yang terdiri atas 13 siswa dan 1 (satu, iya) siswi dan kegilaan mereka di aspek pelajaran dan perasaan.





	Seventeen! Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: satu kelas isinya svt + satu siswi cewe; anggep aja svt x reader.

> Senin pagi seperti biasanya, Wali kelas 11-IPA-3—siapa lagi kalau bukan Pak Kyuhyun, guru mapel matematika terfavorit seantero sekolah (wajah dan pipinya memang lucu; mapelnya jangan ditanya)—mulai membuka buku absensi. Tubuh lumayan tingginya menjulang di depan kelas, kepalanya yang agak tertunduk mengamati daftar siswa/i-nya kini mengalihkan pandangnya pada anak murid didikannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat rasanya lengkap semua (ini sarkasme, btw), jadi untuk berjaga-jaga Pak Kyuhyun sudah berdehem pelan—terima kasih pada muridnya yang tidak banyak, meski banyak omong semuanya. Baiklah, saatnya mengabsen!

* * *

 

" **Kwon Soonyoung**!"

"Hadir, Pak!" Berdiri seorang siswa dengan seragam lengkap tanpa blazer yang terkancing.

"Sudah dipasang kancing blazernya?" Pak Kyuhyun tidak akan bosan mengingatkan pemuda itu perihal blazernya yang kehilangan seluruh biji kancingnya. Saat ditanya beberapa-waktu-yang-lalu-yang-astaga-lama-sekali tentang alasan kemana perginya kancing-kancing itu, Pak Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggeleng maklum. Apalagi kalau bukan karena semangatnya yang berlebihan ketika latihan menari-kalau bukan karena latihan lomba, Pak Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Eh, belum, Pak. Hehe." Kedua matanya yang minimalis mengingatkan Pak Kyuhyun dengan garis x pada koordinat kartesius dengan hidungnya sebagai garis y-Pak Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkaca ketika tertawa, dia memang perlu diingatkan.

"Huu!" Satu kelas bersorak padanya yang dibalas dengan gestur melempar tempat pensil tranformer-nya pada seisi kelas; mengingat masih ada Pak Kyuhyun di depan (dan tidak mungkin juga melemparnya pada seisi kelas), siswa itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Melek aja susah, pantesan waktu nari nggak sadar kalo kancingnya copot semua," ledek salah seorang siswi.

"Nggak usah bawa-bawa mata, ya. Lagian gue kan terlalu menikmati, mana sadar sama hal sepele begitu."

"Leh, sipit, duduk aja kali. Pak Kuyun udah selesai ngabsen lo. Sok-sokan berdiri, kayak tinggi aja."

"Gue lebih tinggi dari lo, tau."

"Gue pendek gini juga imut kali."

Soonyoung, atau yang sering (dan sangat ingin) dipanggil Hoshi ini kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Yang tidak pernah berlapang dada jika disebut sipit, apalagi oleh satu-satunya anak perempuan di kelas. Pemuda paling hiperaktif dari yang hiperaktif di kelasnya itu menjabat sebagai seksi keamanan kelas, meskipun sejujurnya satu kelas tidak ada yang mengakuinya. Bersama-sama dengan DK dan SK, mereka membentuk trio BSS dalam klub jurnalistik sebagai DJ radio sekolah bertajuk 'Just Do It' untuk mengisi slot hari senin; yang mengaku tidak disponsori produk asing. Adalah ketua klub dance yang sering membanggakan sekolah dengan berbagai prestasinya sejak kelas 10. Mata pelajaran favoritnya adalah olahraga, tentu saja karena hanya saat pelajaran itu lah dia bisa membuang seluruh energi berlebihan dari tubuhnya.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Kim Mingyu**!"

"Hadiiir!~" Sekarang dua tiang listrik berjalan tengah berdiri di dalam kelas. Dengan penampilan yang sama-sama rapi dan wajah yang menarik mata, mereka bisa saja dianggap sebagai rekan sejawat. Entah siapa yang awet muda dan siapa yang penuaan dini.

"Bagus, begini namanya siswa teladan. Seragam rapi dan lengkap, prestasi akademik tinggi, ganteng seperti saya, juga. Silakan duduk." Pak Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, seisi kelas (kecuali yang bersangkutan tentunya) melirik jengah-entah untuk siapa, mungkin keduanya. Tidak tahu saja kelakuannya di luar pengawasan guru-yang ini pastinya untuk si playboy #2.

"Kardus, sih, iya," bisik pelan seorang siswi.

"Eh, kenapa, say? Kayaknya tadi ngomong sama aku," balas Mingyu yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan siswi tersebut.

"Wonu, pinjem novel lo, dong. Pengen gue tabok, nih, muka tebelnya." Ujar gadis itu pada seorang siswa di belakang Mingyu.

"Nggak mau, ah. Novel gue kemahalan kalo buat jontos muka murahannya."

"Anjay,  _savage_. Bebs gue mah terbaik."

"Ih, siapa lo? Gue mah  _sexy, free, and single_."

"Oh, gitu. Minggu depan nggak usah ngajak gue ke Gramekamu lagi, ya."

Mingyu tersenyum masam. Pemuda tukang tebar pesona sepertinya paling tidak suka diabaikan oleh para gadis, apalagi yang hanya teman sekelasnya. Meskipun hampir semua hal dapat dilakukannya dengan mudah-dia memang  _multi-talented_  sejak lahir, menurut penelitian Woozi Holmes-wakil ketua kelas ini tidak bisa satu hari pun tidak pamer pesona. Salah satu kandidat ketua MPK terkuat, selain karena wajah pastinya karena namanya tidak pernah absen dari 10 besar ranking paralel. Tidak punya mata pelajaran favorit, karena asal-bisa-pamer-bakat-apalagi-yang-bisa-kulakukan (bonus kedipan genitnya)-kecuali bahasa inggris, tolong-jangan-suruh-dia-melakukannya-jangan-pernah.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Moon Junhui**!"

"Ha-dir!" Tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya, lagi-lagi tiang listrik dengan wajah yang lebih oriental berdiri. Juga tampilan yang bertolak belakang.

"Kemejanya tolong dimasukkan, dasinya diluruskan, blazernya juga dikancingkan." Pak Kyuhyun sudah bosan mengingatkan Jun tentang ke-rapi-an seragamnya, terutama di pagi hari. Padahal ia tidak pernah lupa dengan alasan tunggal anak muridnya itu.

"Eh, maap, Pak. Biasa, lari, hehe," bahkan suaranya masih agak tersendat seperti habis lari marathon. Memang benar Jun itu setiap paginya selalu lari marathon, tepatnya berangkat-sekolah-dengan-lari-dari-rumah-ke-sekolah-non-stop. Anak olimpiade atletik memang beda.

"Napas dulu, Jun. Ambigu tau gue dengernya," sahut seorang siswi di belakangnya.

"Itu, sih, lo aja yang otaknya ngeres," balas seorang siswa lain yang tengah melahap rotinya terburu.

"Udah, udah, abis ini lo yang diabsen. Telen dulu rotinya, ketauan tau rasa lo."

"Duh, Jun-ge. Masih pagi perhatian banget, ke gue-nya nggak, gitu?"

Pemilik nama lahir Wen Junhui itu tertawa pelan sembari membalas siswi itu dengan ucapan terima kasih. Maaf saja, dia sudah kebal dengan segala godaan gadis tercantik di kelasnya itu. Seksi kedisiplinan yang tidak pernah mengakui jabatannya sendiri ini ialah salah satu penghasil emas pada olimpiade atletik. Meskipun tergabung dalam klub basket, dia jarang mengikuti turnamen atau pertandingan resmi karena beban lainnya yang juga sebagai atlet Wushu. Jarang ikut latihan, namun sering dipanggil untuk meramaikan lomba memanah bersama siswa blasteran dan siswa kuda di kelasnya. Wajah tampan khas orientalnya memang dambaan para wanita, dilihat dari jumlah followers media sosialnya; sudah jelas berisi  _hanya_ wajahnya saja, satu-satunya harta paling berharganya. Mata pelajaran favoritnya adalah bahasa mandarin, mengingatkannya dengan tempat kelahirannya katanya.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Boo Seungkwan**!"

"Ya, siap! Hadir, Pak!" Lengkap dengan pose hormatnya, seorang siswa berdiri dari bangkunya meninggalkan plastik roti di atas mejanya.

"Enak rotinya, Seungkwan?"

"Oh, enak, Pak! Fav-eh?!" Senyum riangnya yang semula ingin menjelaskan tentang roti isi favoritnya kini terganti dengan cengiran tak berdosanya, "Belom sarapan tadi, Pak. Tanggung tinggal sepotong lagi, masa saya sisain buat istirahat. Kan mubazir, Pak."

"Alasan, Pak!" Seorang siswa dan siswi menyahut keras bersamaan.

"Eh, si kampret dua, bukannya bantuin gue." Wajah panik Seungkwan membuat tawa geli hadir di antara dua orang yang disumpahinya.

"Aih, Seungkwan ngomong kasar, Pak!" adu siswa sebelumnya, melihat siswi  _partner in crime_ nya terlalu sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Seungkwa~n?"

"Iya, Pak." Wajahnya sudah berganti dengan ekspresi memelas, pasrah terhadap hal yang akan menimpanya.

"Duduk dan jangan ulangi lagi." Ekspresi bak sinar mentari di pagi hari kini mewarnai raut wajah siswa itu.

"Siap, Pak! Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Seungkwan duduk kembali dengan efek  _swag_  yang dipaksakan. Salah satu pentolan klub vokal yang memiliki banyak  _nickname_  akibat gaya-nya yang kelewat batas, diantaranya: DJ-Boo (karena dia juga anak klub  _broadcast_ ),  _Prince_  of Jeju (yang ini buatan dia sendiri), dan Boo-non (dia suka mengimitasi rap coret-abal-coret milik Ver-non;  _mungkin juga karena mereka pelangi_ ). Kalau dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang percaya dia  _ace_ -nya klub basket-ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak membayangkan cowok-klub-basket yang tampan-tinggi-populer-kerdus(pastinya)- _sixpack_?-sebelum melihatnya berhasil terpilih menjadi MVP di liga kota. Terpilih menjadi sekretaris II, mengingat tulisannya yang paling mudah dibaca ke-dua di kelas. Mapel favoritnya adalah bahasa inggris, jangan-tanya-kenapa.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Seo Myungho**!"

"Saya, Ibu-eh, Bapak!"-siswa berwajah oriental berpedoman hidup 'senggol?bacok!' berparas 'gemes?karungin-dong!'.

" _Cutie strikes again, dude_. Bangga gue sebagai emak lo, Hao."-siswi  _one and only_.

"Bokapnya Minghao siapa, Ye?"-siswa  _im-only-seventeen-and-i-only-got-a-few-dollars_.

"Siapa aja, lah. Yang penting gercep, capek dedek jadi  _single parent_  harus nafkahin Hao sendirian."

"Aku siapnya nafkahin biologis kamu, yuk kawin."-siswa kerdus #2 (playboy=kerdus, kardus).

"Cocok tuh, sama-sama alay, kerdus lagi."-siswa makin-kecil-makin-pedes, bukan cabai, bukan yang lain; tsundere #1.

"Ih, Uji, kalo tsundere-nya lagi kumat gemes deh. Jadi pengen nelen."

"Nelen apanya, tuh?"-siswa kuda model-senyum-pasta-gigi (tidak sebut merk, tidak buka paid promote).

"Elah, nggak usah ditanya, Min. Kan dedek jadi malu."

"Malu-maluin adanya."-siswa tsundere #2 (TBA), t-i-d-a-k berhubungan dengan kerdus #2, hanya kebetulan.

Yang sudah selesai diabsen hanya bisa terduduk heran, saat pagi koneksi otaknya masih  _authenticating_. Merupakan Bendahara II yang harus sering diingatkan oleh wakilnya kalau tidak ingin uang kas kelas dianggap sebagai uang hasil temuan-kalau bukan karena kejujurannya, dia tidak akan terpilih. Rekan menarinya Soonyoung untuk menghadiri event menari-berkelompok bersama Junhui dan Michael Jackson-nya kelas. Jangan pernah menghancurkan moodnya kalau tidak ingin kalimat tajamnya menancap keras di hati kalian-triplet BooSeokSoon saja bisa diam seharian kalau tidak sengaja menggubris Minghao (nama lahirnya: Xu Minghao) yang sudah dalam mode  _Thug_ Hao. Duo China Line bersama Junhui, kalau berbicara berdua saja rasanya seperti di kampung halaman sendiri, seperti teman-temannya yang menumpang tinggal. Mata pelajaran favoritnya tergantung dari waktu kalian menanyakannya-"Asal bukan matematika, Hao oke aja," sehabis pelajaran ybs; besoknya, "Kayanya bukan bahasa korea, deh. Aduh, asal nilai Hao bagus aja, Hao mah."

 

* * *

 

 

" **Yoon Jeonghan**!"

"Telat lagi, Pak!" Seisi kelas berkoar kompak.

_Knock! Knock! Brak!_

"Aduh, Pak. Sebentar, saya napas dulu." Masuklah siswa dengan potongan rambut yang tergolong lebih panjang dari mayoritas. Sorakan penuh cibiran memenuhi langit-langit kelas yang dibalas dengan kibasan rambut _a la_  iklan  _shampoo_  ternama dari si pelaku. Pak Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan posisi (sok)  _killer_ nya-andai tidak diberi bumbu siulan dari siswinya; apalagi kalau bukan kedua tangan terlipat depan dada dan ekspresi galak meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi buku saya ketingalan di rumah, Pak. Saya baru ingat di tengah jalan."

"Kalau besok kamu telat lagi, siap-siap masuk konseling."

"Eh, jangan dong, Pak." Jeonghan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menampakkan senyum tidak bersalahnya.

"Abis nyalon, yah, Jeng?"

"Iya, nih. Orang baru makanya-eh?" Siswa itu mengalihkan tatapannya setajam mungkin pada satu-satunya lawan jenis di kelasnya yang sudah menjebaknya dengan mudah.

"Yoon Jeonghan?"

"Nggak, Pak. Bercanda doang, kok, hehe," senyumnya canggung.

"Hapenya ketinggalan, Han?"

"Iyanih, hehe-aduh?" Serius, Jeonghan harus berusaha keras menahan mulutnya untuk tidak otomatis menjawab pertanyaan siswi tersebut.

"Yoon Jeonghan, pulang sekolah, ruang konseling. Duduk."

"Tapi, Pak!"

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kamu terlambat, tiga hari berturut-turut. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memasukkanmu ke ruang konseling. Ketua Choi, temani dia dan pastikan Jeonghan menerima hukumannya."

"Siap, Pak!"

"Duh, nganterin istri."

"Jeles bilang, beb."

Jeonghan melempar tasnya di atas meja dengan lemas, meratapi nasib telinganya yang mungkin akan terbakar sore nanti. Salahnya juga yang masih lemah dalam melawan godaan perempuan bermarga Im di kelasnya. Ialah salah satu saingan berat Mingyu dalam perebutan ranking kelas; selain karena jiwa kompetitifnya yang tinggi, nilai setiap tes mapel eksaknya hampir sempurna-bukan berarti dia tidak bagus dalam olahraga, hanya saja terkadang rasa magernya lebih dominan. Tidak terdaftar secara resmi dalam ekskul manapun, kecuali jika dia bisa mendaftarkan ekskul barunya dan dirinya sebagai ketua ekskul tidur siang-tapi selalu berakhir menempati ruang vokal berkat tarikan paksa BooSeok atas titah  _Vocal Boss_  yang Terhormat. Bendahara I sejak bakat  _blackmail_ -nya disadari oleh para korban manipulasinya; tentu saja kebanyakan merupakan anak kelasnya sendiri. Setiap pelajaran yang bisa membuatnya membanggakan diri (baca: riya) di atas penderitaan teman seperjuangannya adalah mata pelajaran favoritnya.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Lee Seokmin**!"

"Siap, lengkap, hadir, Pak!" ucap pemilik nama dengan berdiri tegak dan posisi tangan hormat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lho, kok sepi?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nggak ada yang mau ngeledek gue apa gitu?"

"Bacot kuda."

"Salah apa sih gue sekalinya lagi open hujatan netijen malah sepi lapak gini."

Seokmin yang sudah tidak berhasrat menjadikan dirinya objek candaan hanya bisa terduduk pasrah; tidak tahu saja seorang siswi sedang menahan semburan tawanya kuat-kuat. Dijuluki kuda karena perannya dalam drama perpisahan tahun lalu yang menampilkan dirinya dalam kostum binatang itu dan memenangkan penghargaan sebagai Pemeran-Binatang-Terbaik dari 3 nominator. Pemuda bersuara emas yang hampir tidak pernah tidak memamerkan talenta vokalnya, baik di dalam kelas (dengan banyak berbicara) maupun di luar kelas (seperti berteriak di lorong) ini memiliki nama panggung DoKyeom (Deka, dalam praktiknya). Termasuk salah satu tim inti klub vokal yang rajin memborong piala (dan uang) dalam perlombaan menyanyi untuk perseorangan maupun kelompok. Merupakan seksi keceriaan kelas, yang diberi nama BooSeokSoon (BSS, iya DJ klub jurnalistik); atau disebut juga dengan seksi kerusuhan kelas. Mata pelajaran favoritnya adalah matematika dan biologi, karena dia suka menghitung (uang) dan memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadikan ikan piranha sebagai ikan pengobatan alternatif.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Lee Jihoon**!"

"Hadir!"

"Aih, lagi diabsen malah duduk. Nggak sopan." Ledek siswi yang menduduki bangku di depannya, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Bukan duduk itu, emang dasar pendek aja." Sambar Soonyoung dari bangku paling depan.

_Brak!_

"Ampun, Pak VoBo." Seungkwan tidak bisa menahan bibirnya lagi.

"VoBoBoy~!" Siswi yang semula menjadi korban tendangan bangku dari kaki Jihoon (pelan, kok, tenang) itu tidak gentar meluncurkan serangan verbalnya.

Kalau gempuran fisik tidak mempan, Jihoon siap membalasnya dengan topik sensitif lawannya. "Papan diem, yah."

"Eanjir nggak usah bawa dada, bisa nggak? Lo juga datar, btw." Jackpot!

"Gue datar mah wajar, dih. Lo datar berarti nggak punya aset, Ye. Bodi nggak ada yang menonjol gitu, apa bagusnya."

" _Shit_ , daripada lo menonjol perut doang, dih. Nggak punya roti sobek, iyuh. Udah pendek, bantet lagi, sampe pipi segala noh menonjol."

"Hmm? Kata siapa gue nggak punya roti sobek, coba? Awas aja kalo sampe terpesona sama abs gue, bisa mimisan sampe koid lo," seringai penuh makna terbit di bibirnya; kapan lagi dia bisa menyerang gadis itu dengan fakta tersembunyi yang sudah pasti digemari lawan bicaranya.

"Emang Uji punya?" Jihoon nyaris tertawa keras menyaksikan amunisinya tepat sasaran. Siswa yang ditanya jelas bukan Jihoon, tapi pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk membaca novel tebalnya.

"Nggak tau, nggak pernah merhatiin gue."

Mingyu yang bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka turut serta memanaskan situasi, tentu saja sebagai sesama pemilik roti sobek yang sudah matang. "Punya, Ye. Bukannya dulu lo sering ngintipin anak cowo renang?"

"Yaelah, gue ngintip juga nyari yang berfaedah kali, macem Kak Minseok, Bang Kai, ato nggak si Bonong. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari mengintip seorang Lee Jihoon waktu ganti, hah?"

"Sialan, berarti lo pernah ngintipin gue dong?"

"Sorry, Nu. Punya lo mah sama kek Uji, rotinya masih bantet."

Jihoon tertawa  _sadistic_  melihat siswi yang baru saja membully-nya tengah dilempari novel setebal 700 halaman milik Wonwoo. Pemuda yang (merasa) paling waras di antara siswa/i dikelasnya ini merupakan ketua klub vokal yang sudah berhasil membawa nama sekolah hingga perlombaan nasional. Nama panggungnya adalah Woozi, diberikan khusus oleh siswi kelasnya meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu artinya; jika saatnya tiba, seseorang harus menyelamatkan nyawa siswi itu dari serangan gitar yang mematikan. Jabatannya sebagai seksi kebersihan kelas gagal membuatnya rajin turun tangan membersihkan kelas, tapi berhasil menjadikannya seorang ibu tiri dengan 13 siswa/i sebagai bawang putihnya. Siklus mapel favoritnya bergantung pada guru yang mengajar, biasanya baru diketahui ketika nilai uts diumumkan; jarang masuk kelas, jarang memberi tugas, tapi hasil nilai memuaskan adalah kriteria utamanya.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Lee Chan**!"

"Ada, Pak!" Seorang siswa di barisan depan mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Di mana?"

"Di sini, Pak. Hehe," balas siswa itu sembari melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar; palsu sebenarnya, heran juga wali kelasnya tidak pernah bosan menggunakan candaan lama itu padanya.

"Utayang, anaknya siapa sih lucu banget. Yuk sini mama gendong."

"Najis, Ye. Gue jadi bocah juga ogah lu pegang-pegang, gimana udah segede gini." Siswa yang bersangkutan mengangkat bahunya seolah merinding merasakan aura yang menyebar dari belakangnya.

"Apanya yang gede, sih sayang? Jadi makin pengen nih gue, lo godain sih."

"Otak lo tuh emang kudu dirukiyah, kebanyakan nonton hentai sih."

"Ih, asal aja. Gini-gini aku masih polos ya."

Diam-diam siswa yang mengakui Dino sebagai nama tenarnya itu bersyukur tempat duduknya jauh dari siswi tersebut dan tepat berhadapan dengan meja guru; selama kbm berlangsung, sangat tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa mengganggunya. Salah satu siswa paling ambisius di kelasnya: tidak pernah bolos meski sering ikut lomba, selalu mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu, disayang guru-guru karena kesantunannya, dan menjadi panutan adik kelas. Fake maknae kelas, siswi di kelasnya jelas lebih muda darinya, tapi sifat polosnya mengundang siapapun bernafsu untuk menimangnya. Dia dan siswi di bawah daftar hadirnya adalah dua orang murid yang pernah mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat SMP; fakta ini tidak terlalu disembunyikan, namun memang nyaris tidak ada yang percaya begitu saja. Menjabat sebagai seksi keolahragaan sekaligus seksi upacara, selain karena suka banyak bergerak dia juga suka mengatur orang. Inginnya mengaku kalau semua pelajaran adalah pelajaran kesukaannya, tapi olahraga dan seni budaya (khususnya bab menari) memang favoritnya.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Im Yejung**!"

"Hadir, Pak!" Siswi yang bersangkutan mengangkat tangan seadanya, mengandalkan suara bulatnya yang memenuhi seisi ruang kelas.

"Barang yang gue kasih dipake ga? Enak kan geter-geternya?" tanya siswa barisan terdepan dekat pintu sembari membalik separuh tubuh bagian atasnya lebih dari 90°.

Yejung tersenyum asimetris, bibirnya tidak sabar melahap umpan dari Seokmin yang terkenal sebagai Salesman dadakan. "Enak banget, Deka! Aku sampe rekomendasiin sama temen-temen yang satu jalur sama aku."

"Jalur sesat, iya." Tawa melengkingnya menghasilkan lirikan jengah Minghao yang jelas-jelas mencibirnya. Nah, itu dia  _Thug_ Hao  _mode on_.

"Apaan sih geter-geter?" bisik pemuda blasteran di samping kanannya. Yejung bisa melihat dengan jelas  _airpod_  yang siswa itu pasangkan di kedua telinganya; siswi tersebut tidak keberatan kalau sobatnya terkena damprat guru, tidak repot juga mengingatkan dan dengan senang hati akan menghujatnya secara terbuka.

"Yang bikin nikmat ituloh, sayang."

"Bajing*an!" Hujatan ini bukan diproduksi oleh sobatnya, tapi berasal dari pemuda terdepan di barisan bangkunya. Si bintang (baca: hoshi) yang lebih suka bahasa binatang (baca: kasar).

Dokyeom alias DK alias (coret)Andhika Miss Band(coret) melirik  _partner in crime_ nya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan, sengaja ditujukan pada bagian tubuh bawah. "Mampus mikir apa lo sampe keras gitu."

"Anjir siapa?!" Seungkwan menahan napas keras.

Chan sebenarnya tidak berminat ikut campur, tapi kedua matanya ikut terarah pada bagian tubuh tertentu siswa di kanan bangkunya, " _Yadong_  lu edan!"

"Asal, gendeng. Inimah emang celana gue ngegembung gini."

"Halah, alesan. Itu basah-basah apa kalo bukan pre-

-Tidak perlu disebutkan berapa siswa yang ikut berteriak kompak, "YEJUNG!"-

-Iya, ih becanda, sayang-sayangku!"

"Si Yejung lama-lama emang harus dibikin mingkem ya," Jeonghan akhirnya mempunyai alasan kuat untuk mengeluarkan pendapat pribadinya sejak lama.

" _Try me, gays_."

" _Guys_ , Ye." Sobatnya menggeleng maklum.

Tidak perlu disebutkan kembali kalau dia adalah satu-satunya siswi yang mampu bertahan di kelas ini selama kurang-lebih dua tahun; berkat muka badak dan otak kotornya yang serasi dan selaras dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tampang luarnya memang  _RBF_  ( _trans._ : judes binti beringas), belum tahu saja jangkauan vokalnya kalau terbahak lebih dari 7 oktaf; ditambah selera humornya yang terjun bebas. Menjabat sebagai sekretaris I kelas membuatnya dan rekan sekretaris II-nya menjadi sekretaris paling berisik di sekolah. Terkenal karena gosipnya sebagai salah satu mantan anak akselerasi, yang sudah pasti diragukan oleh sebagian besar penduduk sekolah; sifat acuh dan bibir tajamnya tidak mencerminkan kecerdasan, katanya. Selalu ragu untuk setia pada satu ekstrakurikuler sehingga pernah memasuki hampir semuanya dan berakhir tidak bergabung secara resmi dengan seluruhnya. Mapel dengan guru tampan dan berpenampilan menarik adalah favoritnya, tidak lebih tidak kurang; tidak peduli nilainya memuaskan atau tidak.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Jeon Wonwoo**!"

"Saya, Pak!" Dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat setinggi kepalanya dan jemari yang dirapatkan, siswa yang dipanggil namanya menjawab dengan kata yang berbeda dari siswi sebelumnya. Setelah menurunkan tangannya, Wonwoo menatap balik siswi di serong kanan depan bangkunya yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda. Tak lupa tangan kirinya menumpukan sebelah rahangnya di atas meja, tahu kalau obrolan apapun yang gadis itu tawarkan tidak pernah sebentar.

"Senyumnya mana?"

"Nggak ada yang harus disenyumin ngapain harus senyum."

"Kan senyum sedekah, Onu."

"Nunggu lo fakir dulu baru gue senyumin."

"Aku fakir cintamu, Mas."

"Dua tuh ya, Yejung pagi ini ngegombal." Meskipun fokus utamanya masih pada lawan bicaranya, Wonwoo dapat mendengar sayup-sayup bisikan tetangga bangkunya; suara yang sengaja direndahkan (namun gagal) itu sudah pasti milik Seungkwan.

"Kalo mau cinta, mintanya sama Seungcheol ato nggak Mingyu tuh. Kan mereka obralan."

"Ngitungin aja lu, mupeng yah?" Suara Seokmin, pikir Wonwoo sembari berusaha menebak-nebak arah pembicaraan gadis itu.

"Maunya sama kamu, soalnya kamu kan  _limited edition_. Belom lagi cinta kamu yang  _limitless_."

Pemuda itu menyipitkan kedua matanya yang bersudut tajam, geli dengan pilihan kata yang gadis itu berikan dan sekuat tenaga tetap bepikiran terbuka. Misalnya, dengan mendengar balasan sinis yang Soonyoung berikan, "bukannya situ yang sirik?"

" _Sorry_  lah ya. Level racun bibir lo tuh belom nyampe buat gue runtuh."

Sudah susah payah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, tapi sepertinya hanya dia dan yang bersangkutan yang memperhatikan perbincangan mereka. Terbukti dengan keikut-sertaan Jun dengan komentar trio kericuhan, "si Wonu keknya saingan berat kalian, nih. Abisnya Yejung ngegas mulu, udah bukan kode lagi ini mah namanya."

"Yeilah belom dicoba mah, mana bisa tau racun bibir gue nggak ampuh, Nu."

"Tuh, kan. Sekali Wonwoo ngode, dibalesnya malah gas. Tinggal hantem doang ini. Btw, bukannya harusnya 'kita', yah, bukan 'kalian'?" Terima kasih, Minghao; Wonwoo tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak komentar yang berseliweran di sekitarnya, hanya Minghao yang mengerti maksudnya.

"Boleh, siapa takut."

Seringai jahil mampir di bibirnya, berpapasan dengan bentakan lantang siswa-siswa lain yang semula merendahkan volume suara mereka. "WOY!!!"

"Ehm!" Tentu saja Pak Kyuhyun harus turun tangan.

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, kembali memfokuskan diri pada bacaan tebal di atas mejanya. Salah satu siswa kesayangan murid dan guru, karena wajah menjualnya dan sifat (sok) misteriusnya. Pelanggan utama perpustakaan yang harus siap sedia  _headset_  atau  _earphone_  untuk menghindari bisik-bisik genit para siswi yang tidak memiliki niat lurus untuk berada di sana. Adalah seksi kerindangan kelas yang dengan ikhlas datang lebih awal dan pulang lebih akhir demi mengurus tanaman sekolah di depan dan belakang kelasnya; sehingga terkenal sebagai 'kang kebon ganteng'. Memiliki otak yang brilian, namun lebih sering digunakan untuk bermain  _game online_  dan menjawab tantangan main-bareng siswa kelas lain; tipe siswa yang jarang terlihat belajar lalu tiba-tiba mendapat nilai sempurna di siang bolong. Pelajaran favoritnya tergantung pada guru yang mengajar, semakin tidak peduli guru padanya semakin  _respect_  ia; tidak heran Wonwoo dan Jihoon duduk di bangku paling belakang kelas.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Joshua Jisoo Hong**!"

" _Present_ , Pak." Seorang pemuda berparas tampan dan menawan mengangkat tangannya formal sembari menjawab dengan aksen amerika yang kental.

"Ini bukan pelajaran bahasa inggris."

Joshua tertawa singkat tanpa jera,"Ups,  _sorry, sir_."

"F*ck-min, balikin nggak kondom gue!" Mencoba bernapas dengan tenang, pemuda itu baru saja mendengar polusi suara yang siswi di kelasnya lontarkan dengan frontal. Jiwa suci-nya ternodai, pikir Jisoo tanpa mengingat dosa sendiri.

"Astajim, Yejung, nggak nyangka gue sama lo. Buat dipake sama siapa tuh?" Kepalanya digelengkan pelan menanggapi penyebutan sesat yang didengarnya.

_Lima_ , hitungnya dalam hati.

"Wih, warna merah, rasa apa tuh? Stroberi?"

_Empat_.

"Gablak, ada rasaan segala."

_Tiga_. Jisoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa dia tidak menerima tawaran untuk pindah kelas dari wali kelasnya tahun lalu.

"Ya sini makanya gue pakein, Lee Yejung."

_Dua_. Tapi, kalau dipikir kembali pemuda itu juga tidak yakin bisa berbaur bersama anak kelas lain selain makhluk-makhluk ajaib ini.

"Hah, sejak kapan gue kawin sama Taeyong, etapi aminin aja dulu. Ogah, gue bisa makein sendiri, ih."

_Satu. Alright,_  manusia primitif macam mereka memang tidak boleh dibiarkan membuka mulut seenaknya. Saatnya Joshua si pemuda LA beraksi.

" _Shut the f*ck up, guys_. Kalian tuh cuma gara-gara  _softcase_  hape aja harus ribut mana kedengeran ambigu gitu lagi."

Yejung bersiul kencang, mengabaikan beberapa anak kelas yang sudah terbahak puas. "Duh, dikasarin Josh mah lemah deh gue."

Jisoo menghela napas pelan, sedikit lega bisa menghentikan teman-temannya dari entah-obrolan-apa-itu; Joshua berbisik pelan,  _dasar anakan daj*al_. Nama lahirnya adalah Joshua Hong, kebetulan lahir di Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat dan baru pindah ke negeri ini sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Sedangkan Jisoo adalah nama lokalnya yang dia anggap sebagai sebuah nama baru menuju jalan hijrahnya dari hiruk pikuk dunia. Maka dari itu terpilihlah ia sebagai seksi keagamaan, selain karena hanya dia yang hafal jadwal ibadah siswa/i kelasnya; walau terkadang belum mampu menghentikan umpatan-umpatan dari Joshua di dalam dirinya.  _What a Gentleman!_ Adalah frasa yang menurutnya cocok untuk mendeskripsikan diri, andai tidak ada yang ingat kelakuannya yang menjadikan botol aq*ua 1 liter sebagai tabung oksigen abal-abal. Satu dari lima pentolan klub vokal di kelas yang sering menjadikan gitar sebagai sahabatnya. Bahasa Inggris memang dikuasainya, tapi dia memutuskan (berusaha) untuk menjadikan Kimia dan Biologi  _as his most favourite subjects._

* * *

 

 

" **Choi Seungcheol**!"

"Ada dong, Pak." Pelaku yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum miring, tidak merasa perlu untuk mengangkat tangan apalagi berdiri. Toh, dia ini sang ketua kelas, tentu saja wali kelasnya wajib menghapalnya. Padahal Pak Kyuhyun memang sudah mengingat dengan jelas masing-masing nama dan kelakuan melenceng anak didiknya, 14 merupakan angka yang sedikit untuk jumlah siswa-tapi banyak untuk sifat buruk manusia.

"Tumben, nggak telat?"-Yejung yang bibirnya masih gatal.

"Palingan abis jemput cewek."-Wonwoo dan fakta umumnya.

Objek pembicaraan tersenyum senang, diputar separuh badannya ke belakang melalui sisi kanannya sebelum menemukan seorang siswi yang menatapnya hina. "Kok tau gue sering telat? Cie, merhatiin gue, yah?"

"Anjir, masih pagi udah beraksi aja."-Soonyoung alias Hoshi tidak mungkin menutup mulutnya begitu saja.

"Yaelah, mau ngerdusin gue mah nggak mempan, Chul. Udah kebal gue gara-gara lo sama Mingyu."

"Siapa, siapa? Masih Nayeon anak IPS 2?"-Seungkwan, si gossip boy.

Kali ini senyum jenakanya memudar, wajahnya menampilkan seminimum mungkin ekspresi. "Gue serius, loh. Biasanya kan lo cuek aja sama gue, terus tiba-tiba nanya gue gitu, kan berasa dinotis gue."

"Bukan, Chaeyeon IPA 1 keknya. Kalo nggak salah, sih. Samar-samar gue ngeliatnya."-Seokmin alias DK dan talenta terpendamnya dalam mengobservasi lapangan.

"Udah berapa cewek yang lo janjiin serius padahal cuman buat main-main?"

"Lah, kok mau sih si Chaeyeon sama ini anak, waktu itu sama gue nggak mau. Eh, tapi pantes sih nggak telat, kan itu anak emang rajin."-Mingyu yang terusik, merasa ketampanannya diremehkan.

Dahinya berkerut, terlihat sedang menghitung hal-hal yang tak mungkin sanggup ia kalkulasi. "Banyak, sih, nggak ngitungin gue. Tapi lo tenang aja, abis gue main-main sama mereka gue pasti bakal serius kok sama lo. Tunggu aja."

"Mana mau lagi sama lo, Gyu. Cewek juga capek kali lo php-in mulu."-Chan yang suka ikut campur dalam penghujatan anak kelasnya.

"Waduh, kalo gitu caranya lo harus siap dong liat gue main-main sama seisi anak kelas ini sebelum serius sama lo. Kan impas, lo main sama temen gue, gue main sama temen lo. Siapa tau ternyata gue nyantolnya sama yang lain bukan sama lo. Kan  _nyaho sia_."

"Seungcheol, Yejung, kalau ingin bertengkar silahkan lanjutkan di luar." Pak Kyuhyun harus turun tangan untuk mengatasi keributan verbal yang tidak pernah absen di kelasnya.

Tidak patah arang, Seungcheol mendeklarasikan pernyataannya sebelum membenahkan arah duduknya. "Jung, gue serius."

"Duh, gue juga serius, sayang."

Seungcheol melirik ke belakang bahu sebelah kanannya, mencari sepasang mata yang ternyata sedang menghujamnya dalam diam. Senyumnya tipis saja, sedikit mengandung pengharapan sementara sisanya hanya hati terkecilnya yang mengerti. Julukannya sebagai PHO tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja, siswi mana yang tidak tergoda dengannya hingga rela memutuskan pacar mereka begitu saja; meskipun kadangkala dimintai tolong oleh beberapa siswa untuk sengaja membuat siswi yang tidak disukai agar menghindar dari mereka. Secara terbuka melancarkan serangan afeksinya pada siswi di kelasnya sejak masa orientasi namun tidak juga mengalami perkembangan yang berarti, sebab keduanya suka sekali permainan tarik-ulur perasaan. Ketua kelas yang sebenarnya sangat bertanggung jawab, sayang sekali tertutup oleh matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mencari wanita cantik. Mata pelajaran favoritnya mudah ditebak; pelajaran dengan guru wanita muda yang cantik (dan molek), semakin galaksi (baca: galak tapi seksi) semakin menggoda.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Choi Vernon Hansol**!"

" _Chwe not Choi, sir_." Siswa yang diabsen mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, tidak lupa mengoreksi pelafalan marga yang direkomendasikan oleh Bunda tercintanya.

"Iya, Hansol Vernon Chwe. Dan tolong lepas  _earphone_  kamu."

" _Wut? I don't get it, Sir_." Dengan kening mengkerut dan ujung bibir yang sedikit diturunkan, protes (pura-pura) dilayangkan oleh pemilik nama. Yejung menahan cekikikannya sekuat tenaga, akting sobat blasterannya memang sulit diremehkan.

Sayangnya, mata dan insting yang Pak Kyuhyun miliki tak bisa ditandingi. "Atau ke ruang konseling."

"Ehehe, udah nih, Pak." Tawa tanpa penyesalan Hansol pamerkan begitu saja, sejalan dengan tawa geli teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Lah nih bule, o2n dipiara." Tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Hansol, seorang Im Yejung membuang kesempatan untuk mencibirnya habis-habisan.

Bukan berarti Hansol terima lapang dada. "O2n gini juga  _bestie_  lo, Ye. Kalo gue o2n trus lo apa? Blo2n?"

"Duh, besfren-jon. Tabah, ya, Yejuung~!" Seungkwan yang duduk di depan bangkunya secara sukarela ikut serta dalam ajang mari-mencibir-teman-kita-siapapun-itu.

"Kurang asem lo, bilang aja jeles. Lagian lo cembokur ke gue atau Bonong nih?" Cengiran miring mampir di bibirnya, tidak ambil pusing nama tengahnya diplesetkan tanpa izin pemiliknya.

"Yejung kalo ngomong suka lupa filter, yah? Jadi pengen ngakak."

"Emang lo, selfie modal filter. Apalagi si Mingew, lightingnya berapa level tuh." Hansol memperhatikan Jun yang memukulkan tangannya main-main ke meja Yejung di belakangnya akibat serangan gadis itu pada tanggapan si pemuda sebelumnya.

"Kenawhy gue yang di bawa-bawa, sih, Yejung sayang?" Cengiran Hansol muncul kembali berkat pilihan kata Mingyu yang berlebihan; seperti setiap perbuatannya.

"Kalo sayang, tembak lah, Gyu."

"Lah, ntar gue nikung, ogah gue. Berabe urusannya wa-las lawan satu. Gue kan menganut paham solidarisme antar teman sekelas, yah."

"Beda kali solid sama 'belok', Mingewh." Yejung menutup pesta hujatan dengan serangan pamungkasnya; sudah pasti  _lebay_ , karena objek pembicaraannya juga  _lebay_.

Hansol tertawa puas sembari menepuk mejanya keras, berhubung tidak ada korban manusia yang bisa dipukulnya. Sering disebut-sebut anak-yang-tidak-diakui oleh Leonardo diCaprio karena wajah mereka yang bak pinang dibelah dua; sebabnya tidak lain dari gen Asia dan Amerika di tubuhnya yang berasal dari Ayahnya dan Bundanya. Merupakan incaran favorit kakel-kakel cantik, kalau kata Yejung itu salahnya karena sikap (sok) imut dan malu-malunya pada orang baru; padahal kalau sudah kenal dekat dengan perempuan, sebut saja Yejung, sikapnya cenderung seperti monyet lepas-tidak disensor karena bukan termasuk hujatan. Dilantik menjadi seksi seni dan budaya dipengaruhi oleh pekerjaan orangtuanya sebagai pekerja seni, seolah-olah melupakan fakta bahwa hasil gambarnya sendiri merupakan  _mahakarya_ yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan keindahannya. Sudah berusaha untuk diplomatis dengan tidak mengkhususkan satu mapel sebagai favoritnya, tapi tidak bisa mengabaikan darah seni di nadinya; tidak bisa menyebut bahasa inggris karena nilainya selalu sejajar rata-rata kelas. 

.

.

.

Dengan komposisi kelas yang luar biasa tidak wajarnya, bagaimana keseharian mereka dalam menghadapi masalah-masalah pendidikan maupun perasaan?

Mari kita tengok episode pertama yang akan datang!

**Author's Note:**

> Debut gw di ao3 gini amat yak, monmaap kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi gaes. Diriku menerima kritik saran dan hujatan di kolom komentar, makasii :)  
> .  
> Juga dipublish di wattpad dengan judul SVT!AU dari username yang sama.


End file.
